


Confection

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, M/M, Noble AU, Original Characters Everywhere, Rating will change, Tags will be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: He's just a simple baker, brown and pink and nothing exceptional to look at. He will never understand how he attracted the attention of the Lord of Praxus.
Relationships: Confection/Strikefast
Series: Nobilius [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of ficlets that will cover Confections life while he lived in the Palace of Crystals. Things are mild in the installments i'm positing today, but I will warn for individual chapter contents at the beginning of each one. Also, they aren't going to be in a chronological order, i'm sorry.
> 
> Chapter 1 contents: unwanted touching, non-verbal sexual harassment

“You’re new.” 

Confection froze in place as the lord’s gaze settled on him. He had hoped that he wouldn’t be noticed among the table staff tonight, and would be able to retreat back to the kitchen without anyone aside from Glimmer being the wiser. He should have known that doing this favor for his friend would end badly. “No, my lord. I’m a baker in the kitchen. Your usual serving mech is ill tonight.”

“Ill, you say?” Lord Strikefast frowned. 

“Yes, my lord.” Confection cycled his vents. “Doctor Minerva says it was just spoiled fuel and he will be back tomorrow.”

“I see.” Strikefast turned back to his plate and Confection pulled his hand away quickly. “See that he is. And bring me more of the braided sweet loaf.”

“Yes, my lord.” Confection bowed and rushed away. While it was flattering that Lord Strikefast liked his sweet loaf, he had not liked being the focus of his attention for more than a klick.

“More wine as well!” Strikefast shouted from behind him.

“Yes, my lord!” He replied, glancing back.

He realized with a jolt that Lord Strikefast was staring at his aft as he walked away, and Confection felt fear settle into his tanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contents: mentions of non-con, mech preg

“Go ahead and sit down in the chair there, Confection.” Minerva smiled as he stepped into the exam room. “I’ve just got to get these files put away and I’ll be right back.”

“Of course, Minerva.” Confection settled into the chair and crossed his arms nervously over his chest. His spark didn’t _ache_ the way it had the night before, but it was still unsettled and twinged with the occasional flash of pain, and he knew enough to know that most of the reasons for spark pain were very bad.

And the ones that weren’t could get complicated quickly.

He hadn’t even realized the femme had left the room when Minerva stepped back in and pulled up her own chair. She had a data pad and stylus in her hands and a focused look on her face that Confection wasn’t sure he had ever seen before. “So, tell me what’s wrong. The receptionist said spark pain?”

Confection nodded. “Small pains at first, starting about a meta-cycle ago. But last night, it ached so badly I couldn’t recharge. I thought ...well, I was afraid I was dying to be honest. But by dawn, it was back to the normal level. I called as soon as i could get away from the kitchen.”

Minerva nodded. “You’re seeing someone, right? I think I remember something about that.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re seeing each other.” Confection sighed softly. “But if you’re leading up to asking if I’m interfacing regularly, I am. Do you think I might have contracted something?”

If he had, it would certainly be Lord Strikefast’s most well kept secret.

“From a certain point of view,” the doctor replied. “Have you shared sparks?”

Unwillingly, but one did not say no to Lord Strikefast. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Minerva turned to set the data pad down on her desk and pick up a scanner. “I’m going to start with a spark resonance scan and we’ll go from there, okay?”

“Okay.” Confection calculated the cost and hoped they stopped there as well.

“All right, cycle your vents for me and you shouldn’t feel more than a tingle.” Minerva waited for him to follow her instructions, then she waved the scanner over him from neck to abdomen. Then she waited a moment as the instrument compiled the data. When it chirped that it had finished, she turned back to her desk for the data pad. She tapped a button to pull up the results and nodded. “I’d like to do a visual check to confirm, but according to these readings, you’re carrying a healthy newspark.”

“I’m what?” Confection blinked. He had expected all of the worst scenarios, but not this one.

“Carrying. I would like to do that visual check to confirm, though.” 

“Um.” He knew he was probably in shock, but it was very hard to understand what she was asking. “Okay.”

“Do you need me to open your chest plates manually?” Minerva’s question was surprisingly sympathetic and it broke through some of his shock.

Confection shook his head and triggered the command to open the plating. “No, it’s all right.”

“Okay.” Minerva reached out and parted the plating so that she could see his spark. Despite his shock, Confection looked down as well, wondering if he could see whatever she saw.

As he looked, a small sphere of light drifted into his line of sight, noticeable by its deeper shade of blue than his own spark.

“Oh yeah,” Minerva said with a small smile. “You’re definitely carrying. That pain you were feeling was your sparkling pulling material from your own spark to stabilize itself. You’ve probably got four or five more days of that. Then you’ll just be exhausted as your forge comes online and begins building their protoform.”

Confection couldn’t pull his gaze away from the tiny spark attached to his own. “I’m really carrying!”

“You really are. You can close up whenever you’re ready. I’ve got what I need.”

“All right.” He didn’t look away for several more joors. Then, finally, his fear came back and he looked at his friend. “Primus, Minerva. I’m sparked. What do I do?”

“Judging by your reaction, you’re keeping it right?” She asked with her usual no-nonsense tone. He nodded. “Then you’re gonna take supplemental minerals, have at least one extra meal per day and have a check up with me once a meta-cycle. More often if i think there’s a problem.”

“That’s a lot. I thought you said they were healthy!”

“They are, Confection.” She patted his knee gently. “I just want you out of the palace more often.”

He blinked at her for a moment before chuckling softly. “Oh, I see how it is. Using my sparkling to get me to spend more time with you.”

“Well, it’ll only work for so long.” Minerva smiled at him. “Congratulations, Confection. I mean that. I’ll have Hex get you some books on carrying while i get those supplements for you.”

“Thanks, Minerva.” Confection looked back down at his spark and his sparkling for a klik before closing his chest plates back up. He was still nervous, but now it was about how Strikefast would react more than his own mortality. 

“You’re going to be a great parent,” She told him, patting his knee again before standing up.

“Primus, I hope so.”


End file.
